Dear Tragedy
by Benz R
Summary: Yeah well it's rated teen because of some language and a little scene i put in.Basic summary is tonks likes harry yet doesn't tell him, he gets kidnapped by voldie and the rest you must read to find out. It's a NTHP and please review. Also it's a oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

**A/N:I made it where OOTP and HBP never happened and harry is 17 whilst Tonks is 22**

It was five in the morning at Grimmauld place yet Harry paid no heed to it for he had to catch a plane in about to 2 hours time only known to him and Dumbledore. At the moment Harry was passing the time by reading an advanced defense against dark arts book he had found in the Black library. After a few minutes of reading he heard footsteps that seemed to originate from the stairs so decided to look up to see who it was.

And from what he could make out in the dim lighting that was available at the moment the perpetrator had light pink hair. Which for Harry only meant one person in the house it could be.

" 'ello Tonks. Where ya headed to at this time?" said Harry lazily

"No where important. Why are you up so early Harry?" asked Tonks

"Nothing of your concern my dear NYMPHADORA." Harry said stressing her name.

After he said her name he just barely dodged Sectumsempra that was sent straight at him unfortunatly for the couch he was laying on.

"What was that for?" Harry asked oh so innocently.

Ignoring the last part Tonks seethed out "Next time I won't miss."

"Sure Tonks, whenever next time is." Stated Harry before sitting in an armchair while picking up an acoustic guitar and singing a song.

While Harry was doing this Tonks stood there and watched him thinking about her feelings for him. When she first met him there was this immediate connection she felt towards him like a dear friend and from there it felt as though it had grown to a new height. She felt a feeling she had always associated with love, yet she just always thought it was just lust she was feeling and who could blame her he was voted in the top 5 of witch weekly's Hottest Bachelors in the Wizarding World. Anyway back to the point at hand he probably wouldn't feel the same for her so she felt best to keep it to herself.

All of the sudden Tonks was soaked from head to toe knocking her out of her reverie

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled an angry wet Tonks

"You weren't answering my question of if you had to go anytime soon." Said Harry while casting a drying charm on Tonks.

"Well you could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something else not wet me."

" I did and sense I didn't want to slap you I decided the best course was using a watering charm on you then a drying charm before you killed me." Announced Harry.

"Smart ass your lucky I like you or else I would've killed you by now" stated Tonks

"Aaww. I feel so special you haven't killed me yet because you like me. I think I feel a tear coming." With Harry overdramatically wiping an imaginary teardrop from his face. "Oww.. What was that for, Tonks?" after getting hit in the head with a bag she had.

"For being a smart ass now why are you down here in the first place sense you never told me the real reason." stated Tonks suspiciously

"As said before it is nothing important yet I must head upstairs to go grab some things. So I bid you adieu my dearest Tonks." Harry said while heading up the stairs.

"Oh Harry wait a moment I just wanted to say don't forget the time your supposed to leave." said Dumbledore who seemed to have appeared from the Kitchen.

"Time your suppose to leave what's he talking about Harry?" asked a confused Tonks

"Don't worry about it Tonks. It doesn't involve you besides you have enough to worry about without me adding to it." Harry said waving it off while walking up the last steps.

"Well I'm going home for a while Dumbledore so if you need me for a Order mission I'll be there."

"Alright." said Dumbledore on his way back to the Kitchen.

**:An Hour Later:**

_" I still wonder where Harry was going and why he only told Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Well I'll ask him later when I have the chance to." _Thought Tonks on her way to an Auror meeting that was called a few minutes ago to all available Aurors

"This meeting has been called because of a threat that we have recently found out about from a death eater a Auror captured at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently some death eaters planted a muggle bomb yet armed it with magic to increase power. Also we gathered that any survivors will be captured immediately after the explosion to be tortured till death." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt "Yet we have not been able to figure out where in the muggle world it will explode or what time. All we know is that it will explode today before noon. So keep your eyes open and you are dismissed."

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang and some panting from a person who by the looks of it ran a mile in a desert. "SIR, WE HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE BOMB IS LOCATED IN A MUGGLE AIRPORT AND IS TO GO OFF IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES ALSO THAT THEY HAVE MORE EXPLOSIVES THAN EXPECT ON THINGS SUCH AS GAS TANKS!" yelled the man who had just passed out.

"YOU HEARD HIM EVERYONE GO AND SAVE ANYONE WHO SURVIVES THE BLAST DON'T GO INSIDE BECAUSE THE BLAST WOULD MOST LIKELY GO OFF BY THE TIME WE GOT THERE! MOVE OUT!" Ordered Shacklebolt

Everyone popped out an to an alley about three minutes away from the airport by the time they had got there you could see a few known and unknown death eaters by their robes making them stick out. Suddenly as expected an explosion went off and a few dozen-death eaters raced to the debris of the airport yet some were unlucky and got stunned by Aurors that were present. The others kept running to gather the survivors to take to their master, but the Aurors noticed that and most started running to catch up with them. Including one pink haired Auror rushing to try and help some unsuspecting muggles and possibly wizards or witches that traveled by plane. Once in the ruins there was some more fighting involving green and red lights being shot across and some flying debris. But what caught her eye the most was a head sticking out of a pile of ruble, it had medium length black hair and two pieced ears, unconscious with two death eaters around grabbing him while conversing even with the fighting going on. To her all time seemed to slow down with her legs numb and not moving, witnessing to her horror the one person she loves with all her heart being taken away by two death eaters wanting to get a promotion by taking him to their master. And with a pop they were gone to a place unknown to her. Afterwards 50 of 60 death eaters were captured with 3 causalities from the Ministries Aurors that were sent. With that the Aurors took the death eaters to the ministry holding cells to await trial on numerous charges. All but one named Nymphadora Tonks who stayed there for a while before going to Nm. 12 Grimmauld Place in hopes that what she witnessed was all a horrible nightmare that she wakes up and Harry will still be there. Unfortunately when she got there she knew it was real when she saw that Shacklebolt was telling Dumbledore about the attack excluding Harry because he didn't know Harry was there. And at that moment she broke down crying for Harry and herself, Harry because of the torture he's going to go through and herself for never getting the courage to tell him that she loved him. Now thanks to Voldemort she will never get that chance to experience happiness with him and hopefully know that he feels the same way about her. Watching her breakdown the few order members that were there felt sorry for her, everyone of the adults could tell that she was in love with Harry but never openly expressed it while he was looking or awake. They knew if she had Harry would have picked up on the signs one way or another but she always hid her true emotions. Heck, even Snape felt sorry because after a few years Harry and him resolved the tension between the two leading to them being on friendly terms with each other. After a few minutes a crying Remus and Sirius picked up Tonks, gently taking her to the couch, which ironically had the same hole from earlier where she shot a curse at Harry. Just thinking about that made her cry even more thinking on how those could be her last moments ever spent with Harry.

**Elsewhere**

"AHHHH" screamed Harry in immense pain from the torture of Lord Voldemort

"You will join me Potter sooner or later." Said Lord Voldemort

"I would rather die than serve a monster like you, Riddle" Harry spat at him

"My name is Voldemort and you will, after the right amount of persuasion." With that he relieved himself of the duty of torturing to two death eaters waiting at the entrance for their turn. The two started right when the door closed pulling out a few branding tools and their wands whilst casting heating charms on the branding tool they made with a mixture of diamond and iron. Pushing it to his skin burning and cutting it open making him bleed almost putting enough pressure to go straight into his organs. Yet relented doing that just than and there wanting to save such a moment for their master to do to the young hero who had only a month ago come of age. Grabbing another tool and using the same process left a phoenix shaped mark on his lower back the other one left a Grim shaped dog mark over his left lung opposite the first one. And last but not least the last one shaped like the infamous dark mark, after little debate about where on his body to put it they decide on the back of his neck. Right when they finished that Harry gathered as much strength as he could muster using telekinesis to send the four tools straight at the two death eaters one through each heart and neck. A few minutes later, two other people came in one was Bellatrix and the other was Narcissa who by the looks of it were not under the usual spell that was put on them to insure servitude to their husbands.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you to." Spoke Harry

"Why us?" asked Bellatrix

"Because I know about the spell they use on you two and that with out it you wouldn't have done those things they claim you did," said Harry

"How do you know about the spell? The only ones who know are our husbands and V—Voldemort." Said Narcissa timidly

" You could say old Tommy boy doesn't have very strong mental shields when it comes down to our connection which happens to work both ways."

"Yeah but how are we getting out of here the only way to get out is through the front door and they wouldn't let us out with you even with the spell in place, yet there is no way to go against the spell or a preventive charm." Said Bellatrix sadly

"That's were you're wrong during my studies I conducted a charm to help you fight the spell yet make it seem like you're under the spell to the ones who cast it." Said Harry triumphantly while standing and undoing the chains that held him in place enough to grab his wand and perform the charm. After performing the charm both the ladies glowed a bluish-black color, yet the charm took up power Harry barely had, leaving him just enough to stand. "You two should leave and go to the Grimmauld place, take this paper to see it and this one is a note with a code so that Dumbledore will understand." Handing them two pieces of paper. "Just incase someone tries to attack you ask to see Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore and say to them 'Break the Silence wake the dead' than they will know I sent you. Now hurry and go before someone else comes." Leaving the cell the two sisters walked hurriedly to the entrance in hopes of freedom and luckily it was deserted there from the attack that had took the recruits that usually stayed there. Once outside the wards they materialized to Nm. 12 Grimmauld Place, at one point in time their home.

**Grimmauld Place**

Up in Harry's private room Sirius made for him Tonks was on the king sized bed wearing one his of his flannel button-up shirt that he wore a lot also a pair of his jeans. She was just laying there with no undergarments on except a pair of Harry's boxers hoping to be as close to Harry as she could even if it was just his clothes. Suddenly she heard yelling from downstairs that did not sound like Mrs. Black, instead sounded like a few of the order members and two voices that sounded like her aunts. With that deduction she went downstairs after putting on a belt, buttoning up the shirt, and slipping on some sandals that were to big but would suffice. She proceeded down stairs to find out why they were there and where Harry was located even if she had to torture them to get it. Once down there she heard Remus and Sirius talking to them and heard her two least favorite aunt saying 'Break the Silence wake the dead' for some reason. What really puzzled her was them saying they would take the two to see Dumbledore so after that she made her presence known.

"Why are you taking them to see Dumbledore? You should get them to tell you were they're keeping Harry." Said Tonks coming into view visibly angered.

"Tonks you should go and get some rest and also calm down we'll tell you when we get back" stated Sirius

"NO! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL HARRY IS BACK SAFE OR THE ONES WHO ARE TORTURING HIM ARE DEAD!" Yelled Tonks

"Will you're to late on the latter Harry already has seen to it except for one of them. When we got there the two who were torturing him were dead" Said Bellatrix

After that Tonks charged at Bellatrix hoping to injure her thinking she is just saying that and was really the one torturing Harry. Fortunately for Bellatrix Remus stopped her in the process while Sirius took the two ladies to Hogwarts.

"LET GO THEY KNOW WHERE HARRY IS!" Screamed Tonks while thrashing to get out of Remus's grip on her.

"Yes they know but trying to kill them wouldn't help Harry and would make his efforts go in vain." Said Remus, which seemed to calm her down

"Efforts? What are you talking about?" asked Tonks

"Harry used what was left of his power to free them from their predicament which was caused by a spell much like the impervious curse. They are here because they were freed by Harry and told to come her to help clean their name yet have decided to help Harry in the process to repay him for what he did." Explained Remus

Tonks processed this in her head going limp in Remus's arms then crying herself to sleep again. Once asleep Remus levitated her to her bedroom to sleep on her bed, yet once he put her down and closed the door she woke up and went to the Harry's room to lay in his bed then went to sleeping dreaming about a green-eyed man.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"So from what you have told me, I think the torture of Harry will only get worse from the saving of you two will anger Tom." Stated Dumbledore

"Yes but we were hoping that you can save him with the information from us and Snape. Your forces should be able to infiltrate as long as you don't set off any alarms to warn them till after you have Harry." Said Bellatrix

"Maybe, I'll assemble an Order Meeting you two will be able to join if you so desire. Yet without joining I can't allowed you to be present. Remus, Sirius you two will inform everyone at the house and I'll send a few owls, okay?" Ordered Dumbledore.

"Right, we'll get right on it." Said the two heading to use the floo

"So me and Bellatrix can join the Order?" Narcissa stated more asked

"Yes at the order meeting just go in with and we will conduct you into it." said Dumbledore "Also if you will help me go over the layout of the place and go over Harry's condition with Poppy would greatly move the mission along."

With that they went to planning the Rescue Mission of Harry Potter.

**A while later at the Grimmauld Place (order meeting)**

"This meeting has been called to discuss the plan we have concocted to Rescue Harry from Voldemort's grasp. Also to conduct Bellatrix and Narcissa into the Order of the Phoenix." Spoke Dumbledore in a loud voice and just after someone came in through the door. "Ah Snape it's nice that you could join us, How is Harry's condition?"

"I presume Tonks is not in here." At that Dumbledore nodded "Well as much as it pains me to say this to you they cut out his eyes and used The Cruciatus Curse several times which was probably 15 death eaters each time so as you can imagine the pain was unbearable for him. I have some news he's planning to send his death eaters on a few raid at these places." Handing Dumbledore a piece of paper. "Yet if you send at least 3 people you should be able to get Harry out."

"Thank you Serevus for this vital piece of information. Now whom would like to go and rescue Harry while everyone else goes stops the raids?" asked Dumbledore with 3 people raising hands. "Good now everyone else listen to where Moody assigns you to go and you three follow me." The three people followed Dumbledore to the library where he explained the mission consisting of the layout and where Harry will be and how bad his condition is. " Okay, Remus since you have the most strength you should carry Harry once you three get to him, Sirius you should pose as a distraction or fighter if you get into trouble. And hold on your not Vance…Tonks what are you doing here you can't go your emotions are out of control and that could jeopardize the mission."

"You're letting Sirius and Remus go." Stated Tonks frustrated

"Yes because they understand the danger and are not run by their emotions for Harry." Said Dumbledore turned towards Remus and Sirius "Although it is recommended for at least three you two should go ahead and go."

"Okay." Said the two

"No I want to go too." Said Tonks

"You can't go, time is of the essence and you might slow the two down with you feelings for him."

"I'm going no matter what you say." After that she ran after the two.

"Nymphadora!" yelled Dumbledore but alas it was to late.

Riddle Mansion 

"Hey what's going on down there?" asked Tonks

"I thought Dumbledore said you couldn't come." Said Sirius

"Changed his mind" lied Tonks

"Ah well let's get going," said Remus

(A few minutes later in front of a cell)

"Dang it won't budge." Spoke a frustrated Tonks

"Allow me." Said Remus grabbing the door handle tearing it off its hinges.

"HARRY!" yelled Tonks running to his side while muttering some healing spells.

" I was wondering when you would come to get the pathetic child." Hissed a snake-like entity from the door. "Although I was expecting Dumbledore you will suffice for now."

"Err. You monster I will kill you for what you done." Seethed Tonks

"Ha you sound like that miserable Potter and look were it got him."

"What Voldemort just because you had to get numerous lackey to defeat me and make me look like this. You're just a coward hiding behind a bunch of people." said Harry weakly

"How dare you." Said Voldemort

"AVADE KEDVRA" shouted Harry and Voldemort in unison hitting each other right above the heart; Harry fell to his knees instantly.

"Ha. Now whose weak." Said Voldemort believing he had won.

"Laughing already Tom. If you had paid attention you're no longer invincible I killed your little pet snake, and I can't even see isn't that sad." Said Harry while laughing

With that Voldemort looked at his pet snake and instantly felt the late effects of the curse falling while saying "You Bastard." And turned to dust upon impact with the ground.

"Harry you have to hold on we must get you to a hospital or Hogwarts." Said Tonks with tears in her eyes. "Just hang on and we'll carry you out."

"Stop it Nymphie, I'm destined to die and you all will be able to carry on living thanks to it. Besides I lived as full of a live as I could and have virtually zero regrets and just a few tickets I should've paid off. Beside you can just go on and find the one guy that is right for you Nymph. And just to let you know I will always love you Nymhadora." And with that he was gone, a victim of fate.

"I will always love you too, Harry." And with that she broke down crying about the love she never had and how she never told him since now it was to late and he was dead. From that day on Tonks never married or dated till the day she died and rejoined Harry in the afterlife.

Well I was in the mood for romance my sis said I should make a tradegy so here we are with a Romance/Tradegy. I hope you liked it, if not tell me what you didn't like. Yet as most can tell halfway through I was running out of what to put.

And for those who are waiting for my Ides of March story I'm a little stuck on the pairing yet I'm not giving up on it so fear not. 

**Now please review and if you haven't checked out my other story please check it out. Thank you and I bid all you readers Au Revoir et Bonne Nuit**


End file.
